roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from Sakaar
: "What do you say, doctor? Uncharted metagalactic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway. Talk about an adventure!" : ― Thor to Bruce Banner The Escape from Sakaar was a successful breakout that was orchestrated by the recently formed Revengers to flee the planet Sakaar and return to Asgard in order to confront Hela. Background After finding out she was one of the Valkyrie, Loki makes Brunnhilde the Valkyrie recall her fight with Hela. She retaliates, fighting and subsequently knocking out the God of Mischief. Thor asks Bruce Banner to help him fight his sister, Hela, but he refuses, scared of being taken over by the Hulk completely and feeling reluctant to get involved in what he feels is a "family issue". However, he agrees to accompany Thor off Sakaar. Valkyrie finds them and agrees to help, to get revenge on Hela, and Thor names the team "the Revengers". As they prepare, Thor finds her Dragonfang, and warns them not to trust Loki, telling a story of how Loki once turned into a snake to play a trick on him. Loki, not wanting to remain stuck on Sakaar, tells Thor he has the Grandmaster's security codes which will give him control over his systems. Thor sends Valkyrie to deactivate the Control Disks so the slaves can help steal the Grandmaster's ship. Escape from Sakaar Thor sent Valkyrie to disable the Control Disks in the gladiator pits, freeing the gladiators and providing their leader Korg with a weapon, causing them to stage a rebellion. With the rebellion providing the distraction needed, Thor and Loki head to the hangar bay to steal the Commodore. To get past the guards, Thor and Loki perform "Get Help!", where Loki pretends to be dying and Thor carries him, attacking the guards when they get close enough. With the guards defeated, Thor and Loki head to the Commodore, only for Loki to attempt to betray Thor for a reward from the Grandmaster. However, Thor had anticipated this and activated a Obedience Disk that he had placed on Loki. With Loki paralysed, Thor threw the trigger out of his reach to taunt him and left in the Commodore. With Thor flying the Commodore over the landscape, Valkyrie and Bruce Banner flew underneath the ship in Valkyrie's vessel. Valkyrie told Thor to open the cargo bay and proceeded to eject Banner into the Commodore. The trio headed for the Devil's Anus to escape the planet. Yet, the Sakaaran Guards guards, lead by Topaz, attacked the ships, causing Valkyrie to fight back in her ship, destroying several pursuers. However, Topaz managed to shoot down her ship, causing her to eject and start destroying ships with her bare hands. Thor told Banner to fly the ship and jumped off the Commodore to help Valkrye. With Topaz attacking Bruce, he attempted to activate some form of weapon on the ship, triggering the ship's fireworks, distracting Topaz so she flew her ship into the ground. With Bruce handing the controls back to Valkyrie, the ship flew into the Devil's Anus and escaped the planet, being spat out of the portal and landing in Asgard. Breaking into the hanger bay, the Sakaaran Rebellion found a Obedience Disk trigger and disabled it, releasing Loki. Korg offered Loki to join them getting off Sakaar, which Loki quickly agreed to. Boarding the Statesman, the resistance followed the Commodore into the Anus and left Sakaar. Aftermath The Commodore comes out of the Devil's Anus with the Revengers aboard. Thor informs them that he has a man on the ground in Asgard, referring to Heimdall and the plan they have agreed. Later, the Grandmaster emerges from a hiding spot and addresses the Sakaarans about their revolution. He desperately uses one last remaining trick, attempting to seem clever, and to convince the rebels that they have benefited each other and that they could not have had their rebellion if not for him. The Grandmaster then suggests that perhaps they "call it a tie".Category:Events